In a retrospective review of skeletal changes in patients with Gaucher's disease studied at NIH we found radiographic abnormalities which could be mistaken for hyperparathyroidism, sickle cell anemia, beta Thalassemia, non-ossifying fibroma, fibrous dysplasia, eosinophilic granuloma, infection, round cell tumor and osteosarcoma. An exhibit on this topic was presented at The American Roentgen Ray Society meeting at Boston in April 1985 and a manuscript is under preparation.